


Never Met a Person Like You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a cute fluff of Jo/Adam? My friend started talking about random SPN ships and this one stuck to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Met a Person Like You

"So you’re Sam and Dean’s younger brother?" Jo asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. Half brother, actually." Adam said.

"You never grew up in this lifestyle? Jo asked.

"Nope. I had a pretty normal life growing up."

"That so?" Jo asked, walking over and sitting down beside Adam. She gave a soft smile. "What were some things you did growing up? Have any interesting stories?"

"Not really. Probably not as many as you." Adam said.

"I’m just a hunter." Jo scoffed. "Nothin’ special."

"You fight evil, save people. That sounds pretty special to me." Adam said.

Jo laughed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but it gets you labeled as the weirdo with the  knife collection growing up.”

"I don’t think you’re weird." Adam admitted honestly. "To tell you the truth, you’re beautiful. And badass."

Jo looked at him, stunned for a second.

"Really?" She asked.

"Hell yeah." Adam grinned. "It’s not every day you meet a girl who can look gorgeous while killing a monster."

Jo smiled and moved a little closer. “It’s not every day I can meet guys like you.”

"Really?" Adam said. he paused for a few seconds and took a breath. "Do you wanna go on a date sometime? I mean, I hope I’m not being to forward or anything. I don’t want to pressure you into something. We barely know each other, but maybe, we could-"

"Adam." Jo said, interrupting. "I’d love to go on a date with you."

Adam grinned and Jo gave another laugh.


End file.
